Counter parts
by Travista
Summary: Three girls move in to the Cul-De-Sac...(Very first EE&E fic. had to rewrite it a little. Please no flaming! R&R please)


"Counter part-ED."  
  
Authors note: This is my absolute first EE&E story; it introduces my characters (Al, Allie and Alex.). This one is back to where they're kids again. I know I should have put this one up first before 'Jura-ed park' . Oh well. Again I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy, but I do own Al Allie and Alex so that accounts as something, right? Ahem anyway. Enjoy. =^.^=  
  
It was a seemly normal morning in the cul-de-sac of the Eds, but there was a change into the cul-de-sac.new kids. Double D was getting dressed and ready when Eddy and Ed busted into his room.  
  
"HEY DOUBLE D!!!!" Yelled Eddy. Double d screamed and jumped 20 feet into the air, landing in Ed's arms.  
  
"Eddy! You know I hate that!!" Shrieked Double D.  
  
"Whatever! Just look outside!" The Eds all looked out Double D's window to see three moving vans at three houses all next to each other.  
  
"NEW KIDS!!!" Yelled Ed.  
  
"New pigeons, you mean.." Eddy said cackling silently to himself.  
  
But the three kids were girls! One was a short, mean looking, Spanish American girl. She had short; chin length blonde hair and lime colored green eyes. She wore baggy jeans with a chain wallet in her right pocket, a light pink T-shirt with the word 'Princess' written on the shirt in sparkling letters. She was shouting at the movers ordering them around.  
  
The second one was a Japanese American girl. Her black hair was hidden under a hat similar to Double D's, and she has the most stunning blackish brown eyes. She wore black shorts with racer stripes on the sides and a spaghetti stringed, orange colored tank top with a black star in the middle. She was racing around writing something on a notebook.  
  
The third one was a tall 'blonde' girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore baggy jeans, a green jacket, and a blue colored T-shirt with the sentence: 'The voices in my head are louder then usual..' Written on the shirt in broad letters. She was just running around occasionally bumping into the workers.  
  
The girls gathered together and seemed to be talking about something.  
  
"Look, girls.A new cul-de-sac full of saps." Said the short girl.  
  
"Don't you think we should met the kids here first before we start scamming?" Asked the Japanese girl  
  
"I am the princess of the earpeople!!" shouted the tall girl.  
  
"Heello Ladies!" Called Eddy as the Eds approached the girls. "I'm Eddy. And these are my friends Edd, known as Double D and Ed."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, girls." Said Double D.  
  
"Hello!" shouted Ed.  
  
"Hello!" shouted the tall girl. The short one nudged her and cleared her throat.  
  
"Hiya, guys. I'm Alexandra Dinero, but everyone knows me as Alex." Said the short girl.  
  
"I'm Alexandra Kiyoko. But everyone refers to me as Allie." Said the Japanese girl.  
  
"I AM AL!!!" Shouted the tall girl.  
  
"Uh, say girls.for 25 cents we can give you a tour of the cul-de-sac." Snickered Eddy. Alex smirked.  
  
"Ha! You call that a sale's pitch?!"Alex turns toward Eddy smiling slyly; she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and puts his ear close to her lips. "This is my cul-de-sac now, honey. For I am woman..Here me roar." Alex cackles walking into her house. Eddy growls in anger.  
  
"Alex! We're just moved here! Be nice!" Allie called after her.  
  
"Who does Alex think she is?" Grumbled Eddy.  
  
"Oh my.I do apologize.. Alex can get a little power hungry at times. But really, she has a soft side. We...just can't find it." Said Allie. Allie looks Double D's way then looks away blushing. "Well..I'd better assist okaasan and otoosan in unpacking.." Then she hurryingly runs into her house. Double D stares at her house both love sick and confused. Double D and Eddy turn to look at Ed and Al and busted out laughing seeing them pretending to be B movie characters sword fighting.  
  
"AL!!!! GET IN HERE AND HELP UNPACK OR I'M TELLING MOM!!!" Shouted a little boy from Al's house.  
  
"Uh oh! DON'T TELL MOM, BILL!!! I gotta go now!" Al said in a rush and ran into her house. The guys all just stared at the houses. Double D broke the silence.  
  
"Well, things in the cul-de-sac just got more interesting."  
  
"I love Chickens, Eddy."  
  
"Shut up, Ed."  
  
***********************  
  
Weeks later. It was a pretty normal day; Eddy was once again coming up with a plan to get the kids money for Jawbreakers. This time Eddy had a plan to do a magician act for all the kids.  
  
"Every kid will buy this! I'll be rich!" said Eddy.  
  
"HA!" Laughed Alex, who was listening and standing right behind him. "A magic show? Puh-lease! Ed could come up with something better then that!"  
  
"Oh! And I suppose you can do any better!" Eddy growled.  
  
"I could.. But it's be too easy.. And too much fun..." Alex said examine her nails aloofly smirking evilly. Eddy reddens with anger.  
  
"Who do you think you are, anyway?!"  
  
"Oh, look who's talking Mr. 'New pigeons!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Egomaniac!" Eddy and Alex argued like that for hours forgetting all about the magician plan.  
  
"Why are you bothering me all the time?! Ever since you moved in you've been there criticizing my every plan! Why are you picking on me?!" Shouted Eddy angrily. Then Alex, out of pure rage said...  
  
"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!!!! THAT'S WHY!!!" Screamed Alex. She looked at the very taken a back Eddy, realized what she just said, gasped and ran home. Eddy stood there, staring after Alex.  
  
"S-s-she.likes me..?" Eddy muttered. That night, Eddy was sitting alone at his bed. 'Because I like you.' He couldn't get Alex's words out of his head. Then he stood up, realizing why he couldn't stop thinking of her. "I like her too!" Eddy quickly put on his shoes and headed for Alex's house.  
  
Alex sat at the foot of her bed, confused out of her mind. 'How could I say that? I've never cared for any man before, but Eddy's so.different then other men.He's, like me.Oh my god.I think I have a crush on Eddy! Oh man.' Alex thought to her self. Many questions and doubts came to her mind; they were interrupted when she heard a tap at her window. It was Eddy! Alex jumped to her feet and helped him up. "Eddy! W-What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um..Listen, Alex. I thinking.." Stuttered Eddy. "Cause uh, you know, You and I are very much alike and I. W-w-was wondering."  
  
"Eddy.. Are- Are you, asking me out on a date?" Asked Alex. Eddy paused for a minute.  
  
"Well.Yeah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Really. Now I gotta get ready for bed." Alex smiled and kissed Eddy on the cheek. Eddy calmly walked away and when he thought he was alone he let out a big cheer. Alex chuckled to herself and turned out the lights.  
  
****************************************  
  
A few days later, Double D was in his garage, tending to his experiments. Then he heard someone knock on the side of the garage door; he turned around to see Allie. He blushed and quickly turns away.  
  
"Oh! H-H-Hello, Allie." Stuttered Double D. Allie approached shyly.  
  
"K-konnichiha, Double D. I wanted to come over to see how you are, but I see you're quite busy..I'll come back later.." Allie mumbled shyly, starting to walk off. Double D jumped to his feet and with out thinking he grabbed her hand.  
  
"NO! Uh." Realizing want his is doing he immediately let go of her hand. "Uh, I mean.I don't mind. You..Like insects? That's what I'm experimenting on.." Allie looked over his shoulder at his experiment.  
  
"Oh! You're studying the metamorphoses of the lepidotera?" Asked Allie. Double D nodded in amazement. " Neat! I love butterflies! Did you know that the many butterflies and moths found in the rain forests of tropical regions provide the greatest variety of form, coloration, and mimicry in the insect world? Butterflies and moths belong to the same order, Lepidoptera, which refers to the scale-covered, membranous wings that characterize the order's adult insects. (Sigh) I think Butterflies are one of the most beautiful creatures in the insect world." Sighed Allie happy staring at the butterfly collection.  
  
"Yeah.. Beautiful.." Double D sighed, staring at Allie completely love struck. Allie notices him staring and cleared her throat, blushing. Double D then snapped out of it and turned away, blushing. "Oh dear.Embarrassment.." Allie chuckled, then cleared her throat again.  
  
"Um.. Double D..There's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"(gulp) Y-yes, Allie..?" Allie shyly looked down at her feet.  
  
"Well, you want to.study the metamorphoses of the lepidotera.Together?"  
  
"I'd love too." Allie turned to him, smiling broadly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'll get my notes." Allie said happily and ran off. Double D sighed happily, sinking out of his chair.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Al and Ed hit it off from the start. The Eds and the Alexs always worked together from then on. The Eds even introduced the kids of the cul- de-sac to the Alexs.  
  
"Alex, Allie and Al. This is my baby sister Sarah and her friend Jimmy." Said Ed.  
  
"Hiya, Squirts." Smirked Alex.  
  
"Hello Sarah. Hello Jimmy." Said Allie.  
  
"Hello!!" Shouted Al. Sarah and Jimmy waved back.  
  
"What're ya dorks up to now?" Asked Kevin.  
  
"Tch! Who's this clown?" Snapped Alex.  
  
"Oh, that's just Kevin." Said Eddy  
  
"Dorks!" Shouted Kevin as he rides off.  
  
"Dorks?" Al and Ed ask at the same time.  
  
"This is Rolf. Rolf, this is Alex, Allie and Al." Said Double D, Pointing to Rolf  
  
"Hello pretty alex-girls! I am Rolf! Please except this stuffed pig head as Rolf's welcome to the cul-de-sac welcome." Said Rolf handing the platter with the pig head to Alex.  
  
"Uh.Thank you, Rolf." Said Allie  
  
"Yea.Thanks." Muttered Alex.  
  
"PIG HEAD!!!" Shrieked Al, hiding behind Ed.  
  
"Hi, Alex! Hi, Allie! Hi, Al! My name's Johnny!" Said Johnny shaking their hands, and then he turns to the piece of wood in his hands. "Oh! This is plank! Plank, this is Alex, Allie and Al." The girls stare at Johnny, wordless and somewhat frightened. "What's that Plank?" Johnny blushes and whispers to Alex. "Plank says you've got pretty hair."  
  
"Hmm, hmm, hmm.Well, Plank has taste I must say." Said Alex, tossing her blonde hair.  
  
"Hit the road, Johnny!" Snapped Eddy. Alex smirks at Eddy.  
  
"Why, Eddy..You're not jealous, are you?" asked Alex with an evil grin.  
  
"N-n-no! I just don't like Johnny," Eddy stuttered, then his hissed under his breathe. "Stupid Plank.Making a move on my girl."  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!!" Screamed a very familiar voice.  
  
"Kankers.." Hissed Eddy.  
  
"What are you hussies doing hanging around our boyfriends?!" Shrieked Lee Kanker. The Alexs gave the Eds a cold look.  
  
"You already have girlfriends?" Growled Alex. Eddy gulped at Alex's cold stare.  
  
"Alex, Baby, please! It's not what you think!" Said Eddy frantically.  
  
"Oh! Double D, how could you?!" Sobbed Allie.  
  
"Allie, Darling, Eddy's right! It's not what you think!" Said Double D.  
  
"Ed, does this mean you're breaking up with me..?" Sniffled Al. Ed looked coldly at the Kankers, hugging Al. Double D lifted Allie's chin.  
  
"The Kankers have this crush on us. We're not their boyfriends. I'd never leave someone as sweet, polite and intelligent as you." Said Double D to Allie, proving what he says, wipes away Allie's tears and kisses her forehead.  
  
"I'd never leave my little space princess." Said Ed with a smile. Al smiles and hugs Ed.  
  
"And I'd never leave my Alex. So take a hike, Kankers!" Snapped Eddy warping his arm around Alex's shoulders. The Kankers were ticked!  
  
"Dump'em or we'll pound ya!!!" Screamed Lee.  
  
"Eddy's my man! So bug off!" Yelled Alex. The Kankers were really mad now; they approached the girls, cracking their knuckles. Lee Kanker approached Alex, Marie Kanker approached Allie and May Kanker approach Al.  
  
"Uh, listen, Marie..I really don't want to engage in combat with you." Said Allie uneasily.  
  
"Too bad! Sayonara, hussy!" Snapped Marie throwing a punch at Allie, then like lightening Double D goes right in front of Marie and stops the punch with one hand.  
  
"That's enough, Marie.,"Said Double D sternly. Marie looked at him in shock. "Can't either of you see that we like these girls, Marie? Allie and I have many things in common. Not to mention that she's nice!"  
  
"Alex understands me and loves money almost as much as I do!" Eddy snapped. This ticked Lee off big time.  
  
"That's it?!! Prepare to die!!!" Screamed Lee running towards both Eddy and Alex. Alex pushes Eddy out of the way and Lee crashes into a trailer. Marie ran towards Allie and Double D ready to attack. Allie moved Double D out of the way, and just stood there calmly as Marie ran toward her.  
  
"ALLIE LOOK OUT!!!" Screamed Double D. Allie stood very still as Marie came even closer, then, faster then the eye can follow, Allie punches Marie in the stomach and roundhouse kicks her into her sister Lee. The Eds and Allie's friends look at her in shock. Allie chuckles nervously.  
  
"Man, Double D! Your girl can kick butt!" Exclaimed Eddy. Allie blushed modestly.  
  
"Well. I guess 6 years of Judo can pay off.." Allie said. The Kankers got back up.  
  
"What now?" asked May.  
  
"Hmm.there are some cute, gullible boys on the over part of town." Smirked Lee. So the Kankers left for the over side town.  
  
"WE'RE FREE!!" Cheered the Eds. The Alexs smiled. After the celebration, Eddy and Alex took a bit of a walk.  
  
"Um, Alex.Thanks, for helping me with Lee Kanker.." Stuttered Eddy, blushing like mad. Alex smirked.  
  
"Oh Shut up and kiss me!" Snapped Alex playfully. She grabbed Eddy and they kissed for a good 3 minutes.  
  
"Well, I'd better head home.. See ya tommorow, Babe." Said Alex as she walked off. When she was gone, Eddy lied down in the grass, looking up at the stars.  
  
"(Sigh) I'm going to marry that woman." Eddy sighed dreamily.  
  
The End. (For now.)  
  
Japanese sayings  
  
Konnichwa- hello  
  
Okaasan- Mother  
  
Otoosan- Father 


End file.
